EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL EN BREVES LECCIONES
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Una mujer no importa la edad que tenga ¡jamás! debe cometer el error de olvidar su bolso por ningún motivo, pues él es siempre el custodio de algunos de nuestros oscuros secretos.


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: de la Princesa Rosa de Nybell del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Desafío 2: Kyoko tuvo una clase de biología en la escuela donde hablaron de la reproducción humana y les obsequiaron condones a todos ¿Qué pensará Ren al encontrarlos por accidente dentro de su bolso? Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura, pero a mí me gusta meterlos en problemas ¿a ustedes no?

Si les es posible escuchen Matándome Suavemente (Killing Me Softly with His Song) en las voces de Pandora.

* * *

**EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL EN BREVES LECCIONES**

**-O-**

_"El __sexo__ forma parte de la naturaleza y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza"_

_Marilyn Monroe_

**-O-**

* * *

Era la última de clases del día, pero una de las que había atormentado más a la aspirante a actriz Mogami Kyoko. No por su dificultad sino por su temática en sí, aunque era una materia obligada desde el último año de educación básica sus conocimientos sobre el tema eran limitados a pesar de que era algo que sucedía todos los días en cualquier parte del planeta y pero a ella le daba escalofríos, puesto que era una de las tantas cosas que su antiguo yo relacionaba con un sentimiento que estaba decidida a que siguiera siendo tabú, el amor. Antes no concebía la idea de estar íntimamente ligada a alguien sin este vínculo de por medio, pero desde la revelación de los verdaderos motivos que su ex amigo de la infancia para traerla con él a Tokio, esa emoción había sido borrada de un plumazo de su vida y por consecuencia el sexo con ella, pero el destino se empeñaba en desesperarla.

—Les hago entrega de estos preservativos. La política de esta academia nos obliga a proporcionárselos durante esta tutoría, pero la enfermería puede dárselos cuando los requieran. Ustedes como jóvenes responsables que son, deben hacer uso siempre de este anticonceptivo no sólo para evitar un embarazo no deseado, que el caso del mundo del espectáculo donde se desenvuelven sería perjudicial en su imagen sino por salud sexual —la profesora a cargo estaba enfrascada en la reafirmación de su uso, pero la pelinaranja se negaba a siquiera escuchar lo referente a ello —, para la siguiente clase hablaremos de los distintos tipos de condones que hay en materia de salud no de diversión, no quiero que suceda lo del año pasado que expusieron hasta los sabores en los que se les encontraban en las _sex shops_ y de la forma de colocarlos —se escucharon risas contenidas entre los estudiantes —¡Hum! veamos ¿quién es el siguiente en exponer? ¡Ah! si, Mogami san, tú darás la siguiente lección.

_«Me quiero morir»_, fue lo que pensó la ambarina. Y se quedó como una estatua de desorbitados ojos cuando la profesora agregó:

—Por favor prepárate bien y trae muestras para tus compañeros. Eso es todo pueden retirarse, no vemos el lunes.

_«¿¡Muestras!? Eso quiere decir que yo voy a tener que ir a comprarlos»_, la chica estaba arrastrándose, cual zombi, pero mientras pasaba junto al escritorio de la catedrática escucho que esta le llamaba por su nombre y dio algunos pasos para retornar.

—Señorita Mogami, cierre la puerta por favor. Quiero hablarle.

_«No quiero otra sorpresa desagradable, por favor Beten ¡ayúdame!»_

—Sé de su entrega escolar por lo que no tengo dudas sobre su desempeño, solamente quería hablarle sobre las posibles preguntas indiscretas o malintencionadas que surgirán durante su exposición, por lo que le recomiendo prepararse con toda clase de respuestas.

Kyoko se limitaba a asentir afirmativamente con su cabeza, pero por dentro su yo interno corría en todas direcciones lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones a la diosa fortuna.

—En mi particular opinión quisiera que se limitará a contestar sobre el material de apoyo que podrá conseguir en la biblioteca de la escuela o en estas direcciones electrónicas —la educadora le entrego un listado que ella guardo en su mochila como una autómata junto con los condones que le había dado con anterioridad —, pero debo advertirle que al ser la clase también demostrativa haremos uso de algunas de las muestras que usted consiga y emplearemos este falo como material de apoyo.

El alma pura y virginal de la representante número uno de la Sección Love Me escapó por su abierta boca. Acababa de perder su inocencia visual ante semejante material didáctico.

_«¡Mátenla!» _gritaban sus demonios y se preparaban para la batalla cuando la profesora volvió a hablar.

—Pero no voy a ponerla en aprietos, la clase se dividirá en mujeres y hombres. Usted les explicara los primeros veinte minutos a todos en general, después junto con sus compañeras tendrán diez minutos para aprender a colocarlos y yo hare la demostración para los chicos los siguientes diez minutos—le sonrió a manera de disculpa —y los otros veinte serán para la ronda de preguntas y respuestas de la clase. Nos veremos la siguientes semana, eso es todo Mogami san y cuento contigo.

_«¡Condones! ¡Colocación! ¡Falo! ¡Cuento contigo!»_ se seguía repitiendo después de que saliera del salón lívida como un papel.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En las oficinas de Lory's Majestic Entertainment las cosas no eran diferentes. La joven actriz estaba muy distraída y sus constantes equivocaciones habían ocasionado que las personas que habían solicitado su apoyo se quejaran con Sawara san, quien la había llamado a su presencia.

—Mogami san he recibido el día de hoy cuatro quejas con respecto a las asignaciones que tenías por la Sección Love Me ¿podrás decirme el motivo? Tú eres muy dedicada y esto no es propio de ti.

Ella se limitó a negar y aunque estaba muy apenada no podía decirle lo que estaba causando su turbación.

Debido a su larga experiencia y sobretodo sabiendo lo obcecada que era la joven no quiso insistir, pero le dio un consejo.

—¡Bien! No insistiré por lo ese lado, pero debes platicarlo con alguna amiga de confianza. Hay situaciones que parecen no tener solución para nosotros, pero si a los ojos de un tercero. No manchare tu expediente con estas quejas, pero en un futuro esto no se debe repetir.

_«Moko san»._

—Sawara san, yo… —ella sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo mal que se sentía al haber mezclado sus asuntos personales con el trabajo y a la vez que agradecida con el hombre a quien prácticamente había forzado a darle su primera oportunidad en el medio artístico —siento mucho el haberle ocasionado estos problemas y quisiera remediarlos, volveré para pedir disculpas y terminar mis obligaciones —concluyo.

—Tranquila Mogami san, todos tenemos este tipo de días. No te sientas mal, ve a casa a descansar; algo me dice que lo necesitas —la miro con ternura de padre —, pero háblalo después con alguna amiga —finalizó el hombre.

Ella se levantó y le dio una reverencia con mucho agradecimiento y salió rumbo a los cuarteles generales de los ángeles rosa de LME.

Tan absorta estaba en ir a pedir ayuda a su más querida amiga que no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila en el cubículo.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Kotonami Kanae tenía una vena latiéndole en la sien izquierda y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada sin contar la mirada furibunda que le lanzaba a su compañera de infortunios y Amamiya Chiori consultaba su reloj cada dos minutos y bostezaba mientras balanceaba su pierna derecha como única replica al silencio del blanco de la ojigris.

—¡Me voy! —dijo finalmente la pelinegra de largo cabello, quien se disponía a salir cuando sintió que era detenida por sus piernas por una llorosa Kyoko.

—¡Te necesito! ¡No te vayas!

—He perdido media hora viendo cómo te retorcías las manos y te quedabas callada. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer —le recriminaba en lo que trataba de llegar a la puerta con mucho esfuerzo al tener en peso muerto a su amiga sujetando de una de sus extremidades inferiores.

—¡Perdón Moko san! Pero no es fácil para mí hablar de anticonceptivos, embarazo, penes, demostraciones, hombres, lunes, farmacias, condones, sex shop, risas, muerte, reputación, trabajo, boca… —todo salía atropelladamente de los labios de la ambarina, sin que tuviera sentido para una muy sorprendida Kanae.

—¡Ayúdame Moko san! ¡Ayúdame! —era el sollozo que escuchaba de Kyoko. Ella se detuvo para ponerse de cuclillas y abrazar cariñosamente a la llorona. Una furia la invadió al pensar que algún infeliz había atacado a su amiga y ella no se había podido defender.

_«Quien haya sido es solamente un proyecto de cadáver, cuando lo encuentre deseará no haber nacido»_, eran los pensamientos criminales que tenía en ese momento.

La tercera integrante de esta sección se quedó quieta tratando de procesar lo que escucho, ella no conocía tanto a la pelinaranja, pero sabía que podía llegar a ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía; así que ella intuyó que había sido forzada por alguien más terrorífico. Y si los años que había pasado viendo en su rostro el odio y la ira, le habían enseñado algo, es a reconocer estos sentimientos en Kanae.

—Entre las tres vengaremos esta afrenta. Cuenta conmigo para todo —le dijo a Kotonami y colocó su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros para recalcar su apoyo.

_«¡Cuenta conmigo!»_ esa frase había desencadenado el llanto de la chica otra vez, por lo parecido que sonaba a la dicha por su maestra.

—No te preocupes Mogami kun, tengo un manual de sadomasoquismo y podríamos basarnos en él para que castiguemos al hombre que te daño —le habló cariñosamente Chiori mientras su rostro resplandecía de maldad.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban dos hombres que no querían creer lo que habían escuchado.

Uno de ellos lloraba silenciosamente con una cara compungida por el dolor que se imaginaba que debía sentir la pobre chica y el otro hervía de rabia al saber la razón por la que su protegida había estado tan mal como para comprometer sus trabajos como representante de la Sección Love Me.

Habían ido a buscarla al lugar donde les habían dicho que se encontraba, pero sólo hallaron su bolso escolar y al preguntarle a Sawara san el motivo del extraño comportamiento de la muchacha, él les dijo que ella no había querido decirle y que le aconsejo hablarlo con una amiga; por lo que se dirigieron hacia donde generalmente se reunían las chicas de la sección.

Sin querer uno de los técnicos de iluminación que iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos golpeo a Tsugura Ren e hizo que este dejara resbalar de su hombro la mochila de Kyoko. El hombre se disculpó y tenía intención de ayudarle a recoger cuando paso otro y lo arrastró con él, diciéndole que ya era tarde para la colocación de las luces principales. Yashiro y él comenzaron la tarea de devolver todo dentro cuando uno de sus dedos tropezó con una tira de cuatro condones de envoltura plateada, los cuales eran cubiertos por una hoja de papel que parecía una lista de sitios web y libros. Él se dispuso a leerla.

1.- Embarazo no deseado.

2.- El método del ritmo.

3.- Los condones y tú.

4.- Anticonceptivos. Amigos y Enemigos.

5.- La píldora del día después.

6.- Lubricantes.

El primer actor de LME volteo a ver a todas direcciones para comprobar que persona alguna hubiera visto lo que él vio.

_«¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?»_, pensó alarmadamente como primera reacción, pero recordó que Kyoko aún era una estudiante de preparatoria y que era su bolsa del uniforme de la que habían salido todos estos objetos.

«_Si no me mata ella directamente cada vez que recuerdo como viste al ser Setsu, lo harán las suposiciones que hago cada vez que hay algo que me saca de quicio»_, reflexionó en lo que suspiraba con alivio.

Al terminar de recoger las pertenecías de la chica emprendieron de nuevo el camino, pero fue peor la información que escucharon en el momento que se disponían a tocar la puerta. Ahora sabían que alguien le había hecho daño al ser más puro que conocían.

—¡Cálmate! Sé que no es un tema fácil, pero necesitamos saber algunas cosas para definir como debemos actuar —le dijo lo más serena que pudo una atribulada Kotonami a Kyoko —, tienes que contestar algunas preguntas que te haré y que serán incomodas.

Ambos hombre estaban en shock, pero se habían acercado más para conocer los escabrosos detalles y no por chismosos, pero necesitaban el nombre del culpable para hacerle pagar esta felonía. Siguieron el ritmo de la conversación.

—Está bien. Pregunta Moko san, ¡sniff! Tratare de contestarlas ¡sniff!

Kyoko se acomodó en una de las sillas y aún estaba con la cabeza gacha y el rostro colorado por la lágrimas derramadas.

Las otras dos mujeres se sentaron a su lado y cada una tomo una de sus manos en señal de fraternal apoyo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy mal, pero sé que debo enfrentar lo que viene. Es una prueba muy difícil.

—¿Hay alguna probabilidad de embarazo?

—No, de eso estoy segura.

—Bien, algo menos de que preocuparnos.

En eses momento intervino Amamiya.

—¿Vas a tomar represalias?

— No.

—¿Por qué no? Esto lo amerita.

—Pero es que no puedo, no debo.

Ambas pensaron que el muy infeliz la había amenazado. Tomo de nuevo la batuta Kotomani.

—Eso quieres decir que sabes quién es.

—Así es —respondió una muy sorprendida Kyoko, pero no pregunto.

—¿Cuando ocurrió esto?

—Hoy.

—¿Dónde fue?

—En la última clase.

Las otras dos se miraron estupefactas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

—No te preocupes, ese miserable sabrá lo que es el dolor cuando hayamos acabado con él —dijo su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué miserable? —pregunto una confundida Mogami.

— El que se aprovechó de ti —respondió la pelinegra de corto cabello.

Kyoko miraba con cara de no comprenderlas mientras las veía alternativamente.

—¿De qué hablan? Nadie se ha aprovechado de mí.

—Pe… pe… pero tu nosdijistequeunhombretehabíaforzadoaestarconél —el rostro de Kanae era literalmente morado y su lengua se había trabado después de lo dicho por Kyoko.

Ella negó con un exagerado movimiento de su cabeza y ambas manos, tanto que parecía que tenía dos cabezas y cuatro manos.

—¡No! Están equivocadas.

—¿Cómo que estamos equivocadas? —ahora eran el turno de una muy furiosa Amamiya Chiori.

—Sí, lo que requiero es su ayuda para hablar sobre todo lo relacionado a los condones, como método anticonceptivo y de protección para enfermedades de transmisión sexual —respondió una sonrojada Kyoko.

El rostro de las otras dos integrantes de las chicas Love Me estaba desencajado. Tenían sus bocas abiertas y los ojos salidos. Y poco a poco se estaban transformando en los de dos asesinas seriales, sádicas y crueles.

—Tú tómala de las piernas —le grito Kotonami a su compañera con intenciones criminales —yo la agarraré de los brazos.

—Será un placer —respondió con un aura asesina la cómplice.

—Esperen chicas, todo fue un error. Déjenme que las compense —gritaba a todo pulmón una muy aterrorizada chica por los pasillos de la sede de Lory's Majestic Entertainment mientras era seguida por sus casi asesinas.

—Ya verás lo que te haremos cuando te pongamos las manos encima Kyoko. ¡Loca! ¡Estás rematadamente loca! —fue una de las frases que los sorprendidos empleados escuchaban.

—Debe de ser algún ensayo, a veces el Presidente Takarada tiene unas ideas muy raras que les pide ejecutar a los ángeles rosa —dijo alguna persona, pero esto no fue escuchado por ellas.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta que Yukihito Yashiro se encontraba tirado inconsciente detrás de la puerta de donde salieron corriendo ellas.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—¡Achú! Alguien se acordó de mí —hablaba solo el dueño de LME en su despacho ambientado como la antigua Roma y él en su papel de emperador.

Se oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

—Adelante. ¡Ah! eres tu Sebastian ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Señor, hay una llamada que debe atender es muy importante —respondió la mano derecha del personaje que ahora estaba vestido como un soldado romano.

El Presidente Lory lo miro sorprendido, pero no pregunto más.

—Lory al habla. Señorita Shouko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Los ojos oscuros de él se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras de la representante de Fuwa Sho.

—No se preocupe, voy para allá.

_«¡Que hiciste Ren!» _

—Sebastian, prepara el helicóptero, salimos inmediatamente con Kyoko chan también. Localízala —fueron las órdenes que dio antes de salir de su despacho hacia la azotea del edificio.

—De inmediato señor.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Esto es lamentable. Todos estos años se labro un futuro y por mi causa se arruinó —decía una muy traumatizada Mogami a sus aún amigas.

—Es tu culpa, pero no le restes parte de la suya a Tsugura san. Nadie le dijo que escuchará detrás de nuestra puerta —le dijo con una fría mirada su amiga por fortuna aún.

—Pero… —no se atrevió a rebatirle a Kanae lo dicho.

—Es verdad, nosotras a pesar de la confusión que causaste, jamás imaginamos que fuera Fuwa san de quien nos estabas hablando, supusimos que era alguien que conocías, pero no sabíamos quién era —afirmo Amamiya —le fue bien ya que la prensa no se enteró y de nosotros no saldrá.

La ambarina aún se culpaba por la suspensión que le había hecho el Presidente Takarada a su sempai, pues Aki Shouko le había llamado desesperada al llegar al departamento de su representado y verlo destruido por un furioso Ren, que no conforme con esto estabas tratando de derribar la puerta del cuarto del rubio. Afortunadamente no se encontraba, pues estaba de viaje de negocios.

Por los que le había dicho Yashiro, él debió de haberse ido antes de que descubriera la equivocación del que habían sido objetos sin querer de una chica que amplificaba a la «n» potencia situaciones que son de lo más normales, pero que en ella se vuelven cataclismos.

_«Lo único bueno que salió de todo esto es que ella tendrá que pasar el periodo de suspensión de Tsugura san junto a él en su departamento. Espero que lo que investigo para su exposición le sirva de algo»,_ pensó la morena de ojos grises mientras veía al pequeño bolso de su amiga; donde había colocado preservativos de todos colores y sabores. Había sido una buena compañera al ayudar a Kyoko con su investigación, pero eso no quería decir que la había perdonado.

_«Digamos que aún estoy algo enojada, pero quiero mucho a esa molestia de cabello anaranjado»_ se rió por lo bajo en lo que se levantaba y dirigía a la entrada.

—¡Que te vaya bien en tu castigo! Cuídate y cuida de Tsugara san —le dijo desde la puerta a su mejor amiga.

Ella le sonrió inocentemente en respuesta.

_«Espero que él pueda hacer uso de mi regalo. Ya es hora Ren»,_ se dijo maliciosamente Kanae _«ya es hora»._

* * *

**Notas:**

**- ****Matándome Suavemente** (Killing Me Softly with His Song)**:** es una canción compuesta en el año 1971 por Charles Fox y Norman Gimbel. Se inspira en el poema de Lory Lieberman, "Killing Me Softly with His Blues", quien lo escribió después de ver interpretar la canción "Empty Chairs" al entonces desconocido Don McLean (quien luego se haría famoso con su éxito "American Pie").

- Sex shops: es un anglicismo que en español se traduce como tienda del sexo. Este nombre se utiliza para designar a un establecimiento donde se venden revistas y películas pornográficas, lencería erótica, juguetes sexuales, productos para practicar el sexo seguro (como los condones) y otros artículos relacionados con el sexo.

- **Beten:** diosa fortuna para los japoneses.

* * *

**Gracias a Wikipedia y al internet ;)**

**Este es mi regalo para Nybell ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
